A wszystko przez czekoladowe ciasto
by euphoria814
Summary: Tłumaczenie już nieistniejącego tekstu. Moja pierwsza translacja dość nieskomplikowanego PWP.


**tłumaczenie It All Started With Chocolate Cake by JarOfHearts3, którego oryginału nie ma już w sieci**

 **betuje niezastąpiona Tyone z uwzględnieniem sugestii akken**

 **obu Paniom niesamowicie dziękuję, podobnie jak Sarze R. - która wie za co :P**

* * *

Harry usiadł przy stole Gryffindoru i wybrał sobie posiłek. Miał dziś jednak ochotę na zupełnie inny kąsek. W tej chwili obiekt jego uczuć pożerał ciasto czekoladowe z takim entuzjazmem i potrzebą, jakiej jeszcze Harry nie widział u swojego profesora. To było fascynujące. Och, jak bardzo chciałby być tym ciastem. Pochłaniany przez te niesamowite usta, owijany wokół tego okrągłego, różowego języka — degustowany.  
Harry oderwał od niego wzrok i poprawił przyciasne już spodnie. Sięgnął po kawałek ciasta czekoladowego, ciągle marząc o swoim mistrzu eliksirów. Ani Ron, ani Hermiona, ani nikt inny prawdę mówiąc, nie zwracał na niego najmniejszej uwagi, kiedy zaczął pocierać się przez materiał.

Spragniony dotyku rzucił na siebie i w najbliższej okolicy zaklęcie iluzji i zsunął swoje spodnie, sięgnął dłonią do wnętrza bokserek i wyciągnął na wierzch boleśnie już twardego penisa.  
Spojrzał ponownie na Snape'a, wciąż delektującego się ciastem. Zaczął poruszać ręką w górę i w dół swojego penisa, masując kciukiem szczelinę na samym czubku. Przyspieszył, tłumiąc jęk i nie odrywając oczu od starszego mężczyzny. Szybko poczuł narastającą przyjemność; to znajome uczucie łaskotania w brzuchu. Na chwilę zanim ogarnęła go słodka niemoc, czarne tęczówki pochłonęły te szmaragdowe, a Snape dostrzegł pożądanie w oczach Harry'ego, wciąż drgającego w spazmach rozkoszy.  
Snape odwrócił wzrok, spoglądając w dół na swój pusty talerz. Harry natomiast zapiął spodnie i szybko użył pod stołem zaklęcia czyszczącego, po czym podniósł się i wyszedł z Wielkiej Sali. Nikt nie zauważył, że mistrz eliksirów pospieszył za nim w kilka sekund później.  
Harry zatrzymał się tuż za drzwiami i przeczesał włosy dłonią.

— Potter! — Głos dudnił echem na korytarzu. Harry rozpoznał, iż należał do Snape'a. Nie odwracając się w stronę mężczyzny, wspiął się po schodach tak godnie, jak tylko pozwalał mu obecny stan.  
— Harry, poczekaj! — zawołał go ponownie, ale tym razem w jego tonie można było usłyszeć kilka delikatniejszych nut. Sam fakt, że Snape użył jego imienia, sprawił, że Harry zatrzymał się w miejscu i obrócił.  
— Użyłeś mojego imienia — stwierdził chłopak.  
— Tak, użyłem. Czyż nie tak cię nazwano? — zadrwił Snape; jego głos znów stał się ostry.  
— Tak, ale… — Snape przerwał mu, unosząc dłoń.  
— Jestem świadom, że nie robisz tego codziennie, ale twoje zachowanie podczas dzisiejszej kolacji… było niestosowne.  
Harry zszokowany popatrzył na niego.  
— Powinien był pan już od dawna wiedzieć, że nie zachowuję się stosownie, profesorze Snape.  
Snape zacisnął zęby, usiłując zignorować oczywistą insynuację.  
— Chodź za mną, Potter — powiedział bez emocji i odwrócił się w kierunku lochów, szeleszcząc przy tym szatami. Szli szybko w kompletnej ciszy aż do jego gabinetu . Profesor otworzył drzwi przed Harrym, który przeszedł przez nie z uśmiechem.  
Gryfon niemal od razu dostrzegł serwis do herbaty i podszedł do niego.  
— Zielona czy chai*?

— Chai — odpowiedział Snape, siadając w fotelu,podczas gdy Harry przygotowywał herbatę. Chłopak przeszedł przez dywan leżący przed kominkiem i podał mężczyźnie napój.  
— Nowy dywan? — Snape przytaknął. — Ładny. Pasuje do twoich oczu. — Harry zaczerwienił się.  
— Wie pan co, panie Potter, chyba spędził pan tu już zbyt wiele czasu…  
— Wiem — odpowiedział, stawiając swoją herbatę na stoliku do kawy, i wskoczył na kanapę.  
— Nie skacz, Potter, bo ją połamiesz!  
— No i co z tego? — Harry przewrócił oczami. — Odejmiesz punkty mojemu domowi, wlepisz mi szlaban polegający na krojeniu żabich mózgów? Co?  
— Właściwie pomyślałem, że możemy porozmawiać.  
Harry posłał Snape'owi zaskoczone spojrzenie. Mistrz eliksirów nie dyskutował. A zwłaszcza nie z Harrym Potterem.  
— Porozmawiać?  
— Tak, Potter, porozmawiać.  
— Dobrze, o czym więc chcesz rozmawiać?

— Cóż, pomyślałem, że zaczniemy od twojego ulubionego tematu. Od ciebie — ewidentnie się droczył. Harry uniósł brwi.  
— Drażnisz się, Snape? Co w ciebie wstąpiło?  
— Proszę, mów mi Severus — poprosił. Żołądek Harry'ego ścisnął się na tę poufałą propozycję. Uczniowie nigdy nie zwracali się do swoich profesorów po imieniu.  
— Czy my zaczynami być w dobrych stosunkach? — zapytał Gryfon.  
— Myślę, że tak, Harry — stwierdził.  
Chłopak zaczerwienił się, gdy mężczyzna ponownie użył jego imienia. Jak on pragnął usłyszeć Snape'a jęczącego Harry.  
— Więc… — Snape zaczął niezręcznie. — Kiedy to się wszystko zaczęło? — Nie musiał podkreślać, o co dokładnie chodzi; Harry wiedział, co mężczyzna miał na myśli.  
— Piąty rok, tak sądzę. — Harry starał sobie przypomnieć odpowiednie fakty. — Byłeś pierwszym mężczyzną, w którym się zakochałem.  
— Naprawdę? Moim był Syriusz Black. Był jak marzenie, gdy miał piętnaście lat. — Snape uśmiechnął się, patrząc w przestrzeń przed sobą. Harry odchrząknął i spuścił wzrok na jego kolana. —Przepraszam, zapomniałem — zreflektował się.  
— Nic nie szkodzi. Nigdy nie… Nie wiedziałem… że on był… że lubił chłopców.  
— Właściwie nie lubił. Za to uwielbiał seks. Nie przepuściłby nikomu. A ja byłem jedynym gejem w mojej klasie.

— Serio? W mojej jestem pewny Zabiniego, a Seamus jest przynajmniej bi.  
— Dobrze. Zapytam zatem cię o coś jeszcze: dlaczego ja?  
Harry westchnął i wyprostował się w fotelu.  
— Więc… Bo jesteś mądry, gorący, tajemniczy, mroczny, interesujący. — Wstał i okrążył stolik do kawy. — Uroczy, cudowny, skomplikowany, namiętny.  
Dotarł do fotela, położył ręce na podłokietniki, i pochylił się w stronę mistrza eliksirów.  
— Zniewalający, seksowny, ponętny.  
Zatrzymał usta blisko warg starszego mężczyzny. Wyszeptał jeszcze raz, nim ich dotknął:  
— Mój.  
Snape w końcu nie wytrzymał i rzucił się do przodu, miażdżąc ich wargi w gwałtownym pocałunku. Ich języki otarły się o siebie; obydwaj jęknęli.  
— Harry — powiedział Snape pomiędzy pocałunkami. — Nie masz nawet pojęcia, jak długo cię pragnąłem.  
— Ja ciebie też — wyszeptał w odpowiedzi. Snape wciągnął go na swoje kolana, powodując, że ich biodra otarły się o siebie, i pocałował go namiętnie. Ręce chłopaka błądziły przez chwilę pomiędzy ich ciałami. W końcu Snape zaczął dyszeć, gdy Harry pocierał jego penisa, próbując odpiąć ich spodnie.

— Och, Harry. Chcę więcej — wyjęczał. Gryfon przygryzł jego wargę i przesunął się, by by wyszeptać do ucha kochanka:  
— Więc wypieprz mnie.  
Mężczyźnie nie trzeba było powtarzać. Zsunął Harry'ego ze swoich kolan na podłogę,— po czym położył się na nim, obejmując go w talii. Wyciągnął różdżkę i powoli przeciągnął nią w dół klatki piersiowej Harry'ego. Kiedy dotarł do pępka, zaklęciem odpiął guziki w szacie chłopaka i zostawił krawat. Chwilę potem schylił się do pocałunku, badając językiem i zębami całą drogę wzdłuż jego torsu. Delikatnie, końcem różdżki odnalazł drogę w okolice pachwiny chłopaka, a Harry szybko zdał sobie sprawę, że nie może ruszać rękami.  
— Jak bardzo tego chcesz? — drażnił się z nim.  
— Bardzo — wydyszał.  
Snape mocniej naparł różdżką.  
— Jak bardzo?  
Harry jęknął.  
— Cholernie bardzo.  
— Dobrze, Harry. Tylko uważaj na swój język, albo będę musiał cię ukarać.  
— Nie zależy mi. Tylko mnie, do cholery, dotknij — zażądał. Snape uśmiechnął się i usiadł. — Proszę, Severusie. Och, bogowie.  
Mistrz eliksirów zrzucił z siebie płaszcz i zaczął powoli odpinać guziki własnej koszuli, pozwalając jej zsunąć się z ramion, odsłaniając kolejne partie pięknej bladej skóry. Harry szarpnął się w niewidzialnych więzach, spragniony dotyku. Snape ponownie uśmiechnął się złośliwie, gdy jego dłonie zsunęły się wzdłuż torsu do penisa, chwytając go. Zaczął gładzić się powoli, patrząc prosto w oczy Gryfona, który zrobił dokładnie dokładnie to samo godzinę wcześniej w Wielkiej Sali.

— Przestań mnie drażnić!  
Snape uśmiechnął się ironicznie.  
— Może przestanę, a może nie. — Machnął na oślep różdżką, potem jeszcze raz i jeszcze, sprawiając, że ich ubrania zniknęły.  
— Jesteś niedobrym człowiekiem— poskarżył się. W odpowiedzi Snape polizał wewnętrzną część jego uda. Chłopiec wypiął biodra do przodu, błagając o dotyk.  
— P-proszę, Severusie. Potrzebuję cię! — Snape polizał swoje palce i przeciągnął je w dół, przez jądra Harry'ego, aż do jego pomarszczonego wejścia. Powoli wsunął jeden w kochanka, jednocześnie całując go, aby odwrócić jego uwagę. Gdy palec w całości znalazł się wewnątrz Harry'ego, dodał następny, a chwilę potem jeszcze jeden.  
— Wszystko dobrze? — spytał Gryfona.  
— Nie — wyjęczał chłopak. — Potrzebuję cię.  
Snape bez wahania wyciągnął palce i pokrył swojego członka lubrykantem, który przywołał z sypialni wraz z pierścieniem na penisa. Wsunął krążek na penisa Harry'ego, a sam znalazł schronienie w tyłku chłopaka.  
— Ty draniu — jęknął Harry, gdy Snape zaczął poruszać się w nim. Mężczyzna zmieniał pozycję z każdym pchnięciem, próbując znaleźć prostatę Harry'ego. Po kilku wyjątkowo głębokich ruchach, Gryfon krzyknął. Snape uśmiechnął się, starając się trafiać w to miejsce za każdym razem. Poruszał się mocniej i szybciej, a Harry jęczał, co kilka pchnięć. Snape tymczasem zaczął gładzić twardego penisa chłopaka. Harry jęczał z przyjemności.

— Proszę, Sev. Pozwól mi dojść! Muszę dojść!  
Snape zagryzł wargi z przyjemności i zdjął jego pierścień.  
— Więc dojdź dla mnie — rozkazał mu.  
Harry krzyknął, gdy osiągnął orgazm, rozlewając spermę na brzuchu. Jego mięśnie zacisnęły się wokół kochanka, który doszedł kilka sekund po Gryfonie. Mężczyzna opadł na Harry'ego, usatysfakcjonowany i zmęczony po ostatnich drżeniach orgazmu. Powoli wyszedł z chłopaka i obrócił ich, obejmując w pasie ramieniem młodszego mężczyznę.  
— Dobranoc, Harry.  
— Branoc, Sev — odpowiedział zmęczonym głosem.  
— Kocham cię — powiedział zdenerwowany.  
Harry odwrócił się, by spojrzeć mu w twarz.  
— Ja też cię kocham. — Uśmiechnął się.  
Snape uśmiechnął się po tym, jak Harry musnął jego usta. Dwójka kochanków przytuliła się do siebie, zapadając w sen na podłodze, na której przed momentem się kochali.


End file.
